


Affection

by PixieSweets



Category: THE iDOLM@STER, The iDOLM@STER Sidem
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, all the fluff for the boys!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:51:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieSweets/pseuds/PixieSweets
Summary: Kamiya's touch felt like home, it's warmth captivating Asselin like nothing else could.





	Affection

Kamiya’s touch was warm.

The way their fingers brushed when he handed Asselin a warm cup of tea, or when they stood so close together he could feel the welcoming warmth coming from the other boy… it all managed to captivate Asselin in a way nothing else had ever been able to.

He did have situations that could've been considered similar with other members; Saki’s hugs, Soichiro handing him cooking items, Makio asking him to help him with his cake testing—but those didn't feel the same. It didn't feel like  _ home _ . It wasn't the same as waking up to Kamiya cooking pancakes just the way Asselin liked them, or him making a tiny cup of tea  _ just _ because he knew it made Asselin happy when Satan was included. He was so kind, so  _ soft _ . Ever since their relationship turned more intimate, his touches did too. The way Kamiya ruffled Asselin’s hair when telling him he really had to brush it before heading out, when he spent more time than necessary on waking him up by giving him light kisses all over his head, or when they had a busy morning and they kept bumping into each other while running around their house. There were also those moments when Kamiya wanted to get closer during work too, when he sat extremely close to Asselin while he and rest of the café were taking a break in the office’s couch, or when he noticed how nervous Asselin felt before an interview and loosely threw an arm around his shoulders and kissed him on the cheek. When he held Asselin’s hand while walking back home and the smaller man was extremely tempted to lay his head on his shoulder ignoring the embarrassment it brought, or when they cuddled in the couch and Asselin quickly fell asleep because of how safe and warm it felt to lay on the other’s chest. Even Satan seemed to be captivated by the fallen angel’s (because there was no way Kamiya was a mere human,) touch, constantly getting pats in the head by the taller boy, and once or twice getting kissed in Kamiya’s attempt to tease Asselin until he started a kiss.

Kamiya’s kisses were also warm— Asselin had never even considered he’d be close enough to someone to receive one, but once again Kamiya defied his expectations and engulfed him in that strange sense of familiarity. His lips were soft and their kisses were slow and sloppy, they certainly weren't perfect but as long as they were together it'd be alright.

Asselin wondered if he could stay in Kamiya’s embrace forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> they love eachother so much?????? i love them?????  
> It's short and I wrote it quickly but. They deserve cute fics!!!! Kamiasse is so good please consider it!!!!


End file.
